Job-less
by Kakaroting
Summary: When Lucy became pregnant the happy couple could not be more thrilled. Yet after agreeing to stop taking jobs Lucy starts to find her over protective husband a bit much. Yet after a fight over the matter Lucy was found unconscious along with two Raven Tail members.


p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt:auto;mso-margin-bottom-alt:  
auto;text-align:center;line-height:14.65pt;background:#FFFFFA" align="center"span style="font-size:10.0pt;font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Times New Roman  
color:black"Lucy's POV /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt:auto;mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto;  
line-height:14.65pt;background:#FFFFFA"span style="font-size:10.0pt;  
font-family:Verdana;mso-bidi-font-family:Times New Romancolor:black" emWhat a peaceful morning/em... As I leisurely strolled up to the guild I admired the clear sky and warm breeze. A loud crash from inside the guild brought my peaceful day to a halt. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh before opening the doors. There, as usual, were a pair of fight mages. "You brainless space heater!" I heard an angry Gray yell as his pants slid lower down his legs. "What was that for you ice prick!" Natsu was picking himself off the ground glaring at his fellow guildmate. The team had just gotten back from a job and from the sound of things they got carried away with the destruction and now had to give back some of the reward. I let out another mournful sigh emyet another job I had to sit out, /emand headed for the bar where an always chipper Mira was wiping an already the clean counter. "Hey Lucy, how are you feeling this morning?" Mira smiled while handing me a strawberry vanilla milkshake. I heaved myself onto a seat smiling at her. I mentally gushed over how perfect the milkshake tasted. "Oh I would be doing much better if a emcertain/em someone would not cause such a ruckus." I half groaned shooting a dangerous look over my shoulder that went unnoticed by the recipient. Mira giggled following my gaze to Natsu who was jumping over a table that a now naked Gray had thrown at him. "Well you know how those two can get." Her light take on the all out brawl did nothing to comfort me as I began to subconsciously rub my stomach as more objects became air born. "Hey Lucy when did you get here?" I turned to the high pitched voice as Happy strolled across the counter, sitting down as he pulled out a fish. "Not to long ago," I leaned in closer to avoid a emcertain/em Dragon Slayer from hearing "hey, wanna go on a job today?" I questioned. I was for once good on money and now was purely bored. Happy narrowed his eyes slightly "Are you sure Natsu would approve?" I scoffed "I don't need my husband's approval on everything plus I was only thinking of taking a small job. Come on I have not been on a job in a month now!" I let out a small groan. Natsu had been the primary worker ever since I became pregnant. Which I was not about to complain about but his over protective attitude was driving me insane. I was 5 months pregnant so I had a small window of time left before even walking to the guild would become too strenuous. "You looked almost winded from just walking here." Mira said eying me with concern. I could feel frustration build up, "Like I said a small job in a nearby town. I use to travel all over and now I am stuck. I just want to get out of the house and guild every once in awhile." I looked down. Feeling sad and frustrated, they all had a good reason to keep a close eye on me yet I still wanted to contribute. Feel needed and have some self worth. I felt a gust of wind hit my back causing me to turn to look for the source finding the tense back of Natsu. "Dammit stripper! You about hit Lucy!" Natsu's voice had an edge that was not normally there even when they fought. "Oh shit, sorry Lucy!" Gray waved clearly feeling guilty. The fight had now died down Natsu slowly turned away grumbling under his breath before relaxing with his cheeky grin "Hey Luce!" he nuzzled my neck. I mumbled a "Hello" before turning away from him, knowing full well he would try to stop me. Natsu wrapped his arms around me setting his wrists on top of my swollen stomach. "What's wrong? We just got back you know." Natus tried to get a look at my face and to get back at him I avoided him by turning even more away. "Oh nothing jus-" "Lucy wants to go on a job!" I snapped my head over to glare at Happy who cringed. "Shut it cat!" I growled, emThat stupid cat is always telling on me/em. Last week Happy had stayed behind and kept a watch over me, leading to Natsu giving me a talking to about how I should not be physically straining myself. It was two garbage bags I hardly saw any reason to summon Loke or Virgo for such a small task. Natsu stiffened up turning me in my seat. He lifted my gaze by tilting my chin up with his hand. "Luce... You know how dangerous that could be for you and the baby." His appearance had softened yet his eyes kept their stern look. "Just one job. It could be organizing books or getting a cat out of a tree. I just have to get out for a little while." I was pleading giving my best puppy dog eyes. "You can be there the whole time to protect me." Even my offer did little to change his opinion as he gave me a sad look. "I just don't think you should Luce... You know how much I love yo-" "Natsu Dragneel!" I pushed his hands off, "if you use the whole 'It's for your own good' reasoning so help me." I growled pulling myself up. Natsu took a step back arms at the ready as if I was about to fall. "But it is for the good of your health." Natsu stood his ground with that stern and gentle attitude. "I am still capable of doing things!" The sad feeling was over come with rage, I could barely think straight. I had stopped going with the team after the 3 month mark and had not asked to go on a job in a month. I have been suppressing this for too long. "You are doing all the work while I sit back getting bored and feel worthless. I am not asking the impossible. You are my husband I would like your support!" I then turned and stormed away. "Wait Lucy! Come back." I ignored Natsu clenching my fists together. Someone grabbed my arm and by the gentle hold I knew who it was. I whirled around to face him. "Look I am going on a walk emalone/em!" ripping my arm from his hold I stormed out of the guild hall. Leaving a stunned Natsu behind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
